Isla Nadenka Vavilov/Relationships
Family Marina Estrelle Isla and Marina are a classic example of a Gryffindor/Slytherin split. Despite the differences in their personalities and perspectives, the two are incredibly close. Ever since Marina was born, Isla has been very fond and overprotective of her. Marina is Isla's best friend and precious sister. Despite occasional bickering, they get along very well. When Marina went deaf when she was four, Isla began learning British Sign Language so she could continue talking to her sister. When Isla is not at Hogwarts, Marina is usually glued to her side. The two are always together, and Isla misses Marina a lot when she's at school and frequently writes to her. Despite Isla's bluntness, she struggles to admit she needs help, and Marina is the only one who will be straightforward with Isla in a way she'll understand. Isla is very proud of Marina's accomplishments and hopes to continue pushing her into the direction of success. Yegor Vavilov tba Lissandra Estrelle tba Scapegraces Isaac E. Hiltshire To Isla, her eventual close friendship with Isaac was something she would have never expected. During the first few months of their first year, Isla found Isaac to be quite raucous and overwhelming. Her opinion quickly shifted after the infamous chocolate frog race and she eventually found herself hanging around him. Isla has grown to enjoy Isaac's company and sense of humor. She discovered she had quite a few things in common with him such as American superhero comics and similar personality traits. Isla has not found the courage to admit it in character that she has a strong admiration for Isaac and finds him to be a wonderful friend. His social nature had a small influence over her initial anti-social nature, and she has now learned to speak with her classmates and open up herself to new friendships. Isla and Isaac have had their moments where their differences in mindset and personalities caused them to fight, they are overall compatible as good friends. Isla has become incredibly grateful that she has become one of Isaac's close friends and regrets her initial judgments of him. She still thinks some of his mannerisms are gross and sometimes she doesn't understand the way he thinks due to their differences in gender, but she overall platonically loves him. Isaac is one of the five people in Hogwarts that Isla demonstrates a passionate loyalty to, so often times when he's critical of someone, Isla's opinions will be influenced. She certainly teases Isaac when they're face to face but if anyone were to slander him when she's around, Isla would definitely argue with them or think negatively of them. Roz Claesson When they're young, Isla views Roz as her midget best friend. She is quite fond of teasing him, but it's her way of showing her care for him. She often teases him for his height and the fact he can't climb trees. But despite her constant teasing, there's a lot of affection she won't show people. Isla has a strong admiration for Roz's intelligence and his ability to keep his pride in check. But since Isla can be a bit of a tsundere, she wouldn't tell him that unless he needed to hear it. She is also notably over-protective of him, and she would defend him verbally and physically without hesitation. Isla is convinced Roz is an amazing person, and no one can tell her otherwise. She also notably has a deep appreciation for him for not only being her best friend but also for allowing her to stay at his place during the breaks. Isla feels safer and calmer when he's around, so she's naturally drawn to spending more time with him. She loves getting to do stuff with him that he's never done before (such as letting him climb trees, wear high heels, etc.) and also taking the opportunity to learn from him as well. Isla is also marveled by his cooking skills, and she adores his style. She will often find herself complaining she's hungry to him just so he'll make something for her to munch on. Tristen White Within the Scapegraces, Isla views Tristen as a brother figure who she trusts with emotions she isn't ready for Isaac or Roz to know about. Although they aren't talking as frequently as they do with the other Scapegraces, Isla trusts him with her more vulnerable emotions. She has a strong respect and admiration for Tristen's composure and maturity, which is something Isla can often lack when she's thinking irrationally. She also enjoys his sense of humor and believes he's one of the funniest people she's met. Currently, Isla can't convey how grateful she is to Tristen for taking Marina as his mentor. She thinks Tristen is an incredibly kind and selfless person, not to mention he's easy for her to talk to. Isla hopes to get to know him more as they get older and to hopefully play a similar role for him that he's played for her. Also, she still wants to learn how to make Cauldron cakes for him. It's a big work in progress for her, but it'll happen someday. Ever since their talk at the Leaky Cauldron during the summer before fourth year, Isla's trust for Tristen has grown exponentially. add more soon sg8iuhrj relationship tabs are hard to write Slytherin Girls' Dorm Sage Briarstone At first, Isla was pretty unsure if she would be able to connect with Sage (given that she is a bit of a fool). However, after rooming with her for a year, Isla has become quite fond of her. Isla admires Sage's intelligence and friendship, and she's very grateful they're friends. Normally, Isla wouldn't care about the house cup but because of Sage's desire to win, Isla makes sure to take caution if she misbehaves. Sage is one of her study buddies that actually take it seriously (especially because Isla tends to drift away from the topic if she isn't interested). Since Isla is a bit of a tsundere, she wouldn't ever admit she's very protective of Sage. If anyone ever tried to hurt her comrade, Isla wouldn't hesitate to hex them. Hopefully Sage doesn't know that though. Adriane Courtois Tba Others Fe Marie tba Willa Cairns tba Askr Caedwynn tba Theodosia Dimick tba Savannah Rey tba Anth. E Shapiro tba Nyx Fitzgerald tba